Confession of the 126th Year
by Sonanoka21093
Summary: A continuation of a scene from Dreams of Paradise-Just what happened to lead up to such a change of plans? Let's take a peek and find out! This is Mokou x Kaguya, if you didn't already figure that out.
1. The trip

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Heh, this one is long over-due, isn't it? I'm unsure as to how long ago this was, but it's the aftermath of the pep talk from Mytia! Anywho, on with the show!

Crack of dawn, Gates of Eientei, Kaguya's PoV:

Just as the sun had begun to shine in earnest, I gently woke up among my luxurious, lavish, and downright expensive silk sheets and pillows. They felt so very nice against my pale, silky smooth skin, as though my skin itself were silk slipping against the silk. I gave a yawn, and held a hand to my mouth so as to hide it from the eyes of nobody at all. Who knows when one might be seen? I for one would rather not risk being seen in an unlady-like position, so I'm always on guard.

I gently removed the fine sheets from my body, and began to stretch. The sunlight kissed my bare, pale skin, as if to attempt to woo me, like so many have. Why can't men get it through their thick skulls that I don't want a _husband?_ Not that the sun is male. ...Or female, for that matter. In that regard, I do love Gensokyo. There are so many more women than men, to the point that I only recieve a request for marriage every month or so. Every month or so! On the moon, it was a good day if I got only five!

With a sigh at the vague memories of the Lunar Capital, I began to make my way to the side of the pile of silken sheets and pillows I make use of as a bed. Why get more, such as a bed, when this works fine? I'd rather not cause any un-needed expenses. All of these sheets and pillows were actually just things I took with me, and are made of some rather durable material. If there's one thing I miss from the moon, it's the moon-spider fabrics. ...How long ago was that? Not that I particularly care or anything, but it's still good to know. 100 years? 1,000 years? ...10,000 years? I... can't remember anymore. The memories are just so... foggy.

While I do not age, my memories do still fade... I remember so little of my youth. Of when I gained immortality. Of... when I met _her. _Or even when I left the moon...

I gently got on my feet, and began to dress myself, being sure to skip on anything paritcularly fancy, lest it get burned away in the... heat of passion of that girl who wants me dead, even if that obviously won't happen.

Best take the fire rat tobe, as I feel like bothering Mokou today. To pass the time, of course.

Mokou's PoV:

I stumbled alone through the bamboo, bumping into the things left and right.

"H-hey... buddeh... why yoush bumpin' _**hic** _bumpin' inta me...?" I began to talk to the most recent annoyance. As was the norm by this point, it was a thick bamboo shoot.

I gave it a heavy punch, causing it to sway just a bit. "A-ahnd... don't yoush forget... it..." I began to stumble past the bamboo jerk, and finally found myself at my destination.

I looked up at the intimidating, grand gates that were the lesser used way of entry. I was in no shape to fly, so I began to knock. Once. Twice. And three times.

After a minutes wait, the great gates began to gradually open, revealing the heavily panting Reisen. Her rabbit ears twitched at the sight of me, as I'd rarely knock, let alone come here. Kaguya usually comes to me, you see. Those red eyes of hers were as hypnotic as ever, so I evaded the lunar rays they produce, by way of looking her over.

It's a bit rude, but I'm quite drunk, so I have an excuse.

She had a dress-blouse, which was as white as snow, and exposing the top of her cleavage just a bit due to a pair of un-fastened buttons. Either it was new, or she took good care of it. Judging by the rarity of such clothes around here, I'll guess she takes good care of it for fear of not finding another. On the collar was a small, red tie, which stood out quite well from the white top. She was lacking her suit, as it was damaged, and she's been unable to find another, so her crescent moon lapel pin was fastened onto the left side of her collar, while a corrot clip gave her tie a bit of a mark of distinction. Her hair was long, and a pale purple, with a slight lean towards the blue side of purple. She was a full head shorter than myself, but by no means short, as I'm simply tall.

She began to close the door, as I had been looking her over for a full minute, and she wasn't in the mood for dealing with such odd looks. She would have said "my eyes are up here," but she couldn't exactly let others look her in the eye. It was already bad enough when Sanae did as such the other day.

However, I wasn't about to let her close the door, so I began to push back. I'm no Youkai, but I've the strength of one, so the reverse tug-of-war was rather even, though I only needed to slip through the door. And I did just that, while letting the gate slam shut behind me.

"What wash... dat for...?" I slured my words a bit, but not quite as heavily as before. That little test of strength was enough to sober me up a bit, so my mental capacities were returning to normal. Slightly normal, atleast.

Reisen rose a brow, and crossed her arms. "What? Why are you even here...? I don't see, smell, nor hear anyone you're helping - don't even try to say otherwise." She was obvious still a bit mad that I was... kind of the one that destroyed her suit. Even if it was an accident.

I rubbed the back of my head, and asked, "Could I jusht... shkip you bein' ang... angry at me-sh...? I jusht... wanna shee Kaguya..."

This earned an amused smirk from the lunar rabbit, followed by a sigh, as she had been calmed by how silly I sounded. "Drunk, are we? Just what do you want to 'see' the princess for?"

With a sad, oddly expressive smile on my face, I gave my answer. "I jusht... wants to apolo... alologishe," At the lifting of one Reisen's doubled left eyebrows, I continued with, "and, if poshib... posha... if I'sh able ta... I wanna be friendly with her."

Reisen was honestly touched by that. Plus, even if it was a trick, it's not like she had to fear the death of the princess, as she'd just get back up anyways.

And so, with that in mind, she caved. Without uttering a word, she began to lead me to the room of her princess.

Plus, she'd enjoy to see me killed if I _do _do anything.


	2. Major misunderstanding

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Sorry, I've been... a bit depressed of late, so I've been having troubles with updating. Anywho, I suppose I'll get on with the show...

Morning, Eientei, Kaguya's PoV:

Ahh, these bean-bag chairs are quite comfy. Sure, they eventually fall apart internally, but that would only require more of those soft little beans.

Out of the usual boredom that followed a distinct lack of Mokou, I was watching the clouds through a now rather open sliding door, while sitting in this chair that Reisen had picked up from Kourindou for me. For such a place to have such a thing, and for such a low price... well, I was suprised. It feels as nice as most anything we had on the moon, and that's saying a lot, really. Though, It does make me wonder if the earth is perhapse starting to catch up with the moon...

And then, I heard a slight rapping at the door behind me, and so I asked, "Yes?"

I heard the voice of my most favorite lunar rabbit state, "You have a... visitor, Princess." Ohh, goody! I do so love the company, even if I'll obviously outlive the majority of such guests. ...Though, the hesitation in her voice makes me wonder as to who it could be.

"Do let whoever it may be in, Reisen." I got up, and dusted myself off, facing the door.

It slid open to reveal the last person I would expect to be considered a visitor.

"...Hiya, Kaguya." Mokou looked a bit off, besides being a bit drunk looking. Well, less off than usual, really, as she was actually showing emotion. Was that a hint of... fear? Odd.

"My, this certainly _is _unexpected. You may leave us, Reisen." I gave the rabbit my most beautiful of smiles.

Reisen began to argue, "But, milady, she'll try to-!" But I quickly cut her off with a raised hand in her direction. With a sigh, she bowed, and slid the door closed, leaving the two of us be.

"Now that my nosy little bunny is out of the way, what would it be that you have come to my home for? It's a bit off seeing you here. An eye-sore, even." My words were like blades, and cut into Mokou's immortal flesh like a knife through paper.

She rubbed the back of her head, and said, "Well... I'm here ta offer... p-p... p..." She paused a moment, and then continued. "...Peashe."

...That's not a very funny joke... "Surely you jest. I stole you fathers heart, and crushed it like so many others! He was nothing to me, you know. Just one of many men to try for my hand." If this doesn't enrage her, nothing will.

And yet it didn't ever cause her to bat a lash. Instead, she quietly said, "I dun care..."

"...W-what...?" I was surprised, to say the least.

"I shaid... I dun care!" This time, she was louder with her words, and looking at me fiercly.

How? How could it be that she doesn't care about her 'papa' and how I apparently treated him especially worse compared to the rest of the lunarians that would ask for my hand...? Could it be that she, too, has forgotten things...?

And now I, too, felt fear. Fear of losing the one constant thing in my life. I don't even remember how long Mokou and I have been fighting, but our fights fill the void in my life - they fill the _gaping hole_ in my life. I'm not sure what causes that hole, or how else to fill it.

"...Why are you here, if that is so...?" There had to be a reason.

"I already shaid it... I wanna offer peashe! I want to be with you for the resht'a eternity as shomting other than an enemy..." Wait, what...?

"Y-you don't mean..." Was she... proposing to me? Her? ...This is a lot to take in...

"Dat's right... I want dish senshless fighting ta end, and there to be more to ush den enemiesh..." Unbeknownst to me, she actually meant friendship, but I readily believed her to have taken interest in me. To desire my hand, in more than by way of dismemberment.

"I... I don't know what to say..." I looked away, trying to digest this bit of development.

However, I was soon interrupted by a pair of larger, rougher hands grabbing my own soft, dainty pair. "Dun think. Just shay yesh..." She looked into my eyes with a level of emotion I had never seen in her, save for in her anger.

"I... I-I..." I couldn't bring the word 'no' to my lips. I tried to say it, and yet I couldn't. It had been so easy every single time I had said it in the past, and yet not this one. Why? I said it to her father, and yet... I can't say it to her?

However, while I was so caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed Mokou slowly becoming a bit green in the face, untill it was too late.

I was shoved out of the way, and quickly met the ground, while she quickly ran for the open door and began to vomit into the grass, as the elixer had finally kicked in, and did what it could to cleanse her body of poisons, even if it was simply alcohol.

I sat there, blinking, confused as to what had just happened.

That is, untill I finally put two and two together, and figured that she was expelling the toxins from her system.

With that in mind, I closed the distance between the two of us and began to rub her back so as to comfort her. I knew the annoyance that was that feature quite well, as I do drink from time to time.

Once she had finally settled down, and stopped throwing up pure alcohol mixed with a liberal amount of stomach acid , she looked at me. Her eyes were no longer those of a drunk, but of clarity.

Mokou's PoV:

Ehh? ...Why is the bitch here? ...Wait...

I looked about, and stood up. Why am I in... Ohh, that's right... I used some of Mystia's alcohol to give myself the courage to say what I needed. And judging by the look of general concern on the bit- on _Kaguya's_ face, I guess she accepted, huh?

Assuming this, I wiped the remnants of vomit on my sleeve, and smiled warmly at Kaguya, causing her to blush a great deal. Odd. Why would she be blushing?

And then, Kaguya spoke. "...Yes..."

"...Ehh?" I was utterly confused by this. What was she agreeing to? I thought she already accepted...

"E-even in all my time, I'm inexperianced, but... take care of me, okay...?" Ohh, no. Ohh, no, no, no.

What the hell did I ask her? !

I opened my mouth to protest, but was quickly embraced by a teary eyed Kaguya.

I tried again, and yet now found myself unable to say the words. She was simply too cute like this.

...Marriage, huh?

From a safe hiding spot, Tewi, Reisen, and Eirin were all listening in, and were now slack-jawed at what had just transpired.


	3. Internal monologuing is contagious

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Eheh, it sure has been awhile since I last updated this one, huh...? Well, I suppose I should fix that, hmm? On with the show!

A/N2: Holy crapolie! This chapter really, _really_ gave me trouble! I've had it to 800 words for about 5 days now, and just... couldn't figure it out! And so, I'm wasting a bit of the space by filling it with complaints aimed at myself~ I mean, honestly, the 2nd chapter was intended to be the ending, but then I figured I'd continue it beyond that a bit! It'll probably end by chapter 5, as it is only meant to fill the blank spot of when Mokou got drunk, and came back engaged.

Late morning, Eientei, Eiren's PoV:

This isn't happening.

How is this happening?

This can't be happening.

Why is this happening...?

I can't believe this is happening!

Of all the people to finally, finally have their marriage proposal accepted, not only was this not even truely a proposal, but I didn't even know that the princess was like that! How could I not realize that, when it was so obvious? ! She gives impossible challenges, the like that no man can survive, all of which pertain to items which she already owns, thus making them unable to be completed! Is it because she's known Mokou for so long? Would I have had the same chance of being accepted?

Not that I'm interested in the princess or anything, but I do have to question her taste. Mokou. Seriously?! She's cut from the same jib as her father, and yet she's willing to let that... _trash_ marry into the family? Ohh, the moon won't be happy if they hear about this. They won't be happy at all...

Furthermore, I'm going to not look forward to the day that their desire for eachother comes to a peak, and the princess requests - nay, _demands_ that I produce a drug that will allow them to produce a child.

These were the many things I thought about as the room silently enjoyed its meal, even while my own plate of eggs grew cold.

Reisen's PoV:

...I didn't see that coming...

Not one bit did I see that coming.

I should have seen that coming.

And yet, why didn't I? My eyes see many things that others cannot, and yet they missed what was right in front of them? I've lived here for 42 years now, so why didn't I see it? Could it be because I didn't want to? Maybe she has been planning this for longer than 42 years, and so she was always like this, as far as I know?

They still look at odds, but one should expect that from those who have been enemies longer than I've even lived, right...? Heck, the length of that personal war is probably over a magnitude longer than my entire life!

...These eggs are delicious, though... I wonder what laid them? I mean, chickens aren't particularly common in these lands, which are what I hear the outside world uses for eggs. Are they Sparrow? Tengu? ...Ibis?

...I hope Tewi didn't do anything to them, though...

Tewi's PoV:

Aaaand, now it's time to grin while looking at Reisen. Ahh, that look oh her face is just lovely~ So scared that I did anything that she's now just about going to stop eating!

Not that I did any thing - atleast, not _this_ time.

Of course, she's still going to eat it, though. She _always _eats it, so long as it still tastes good.

I let out a sigh and shook my head when I saw her digging in. She's far too brash, when it comes to food... I can easily put some sort of tasteless/tasty medicine with horrible side effects in, and she'd just gobble it all up!

Though, at the same time, she's closed. As though she has something to hide - something _worth_ hiding.

My face began to twist into a grin, while I giggled. And yet that makes me want to flip the metaphorical skirt, and see just what the secret she's hiding is!

On another note, I have to say that those two love birds are quite the unique couple. Though they're in love, they still seem to hate eachother. They bicker constantly, and yet... they still look happy. I doubt that I'll ever understand immortals, and how they think... Though, I'm sure that given time, those two will eventually stop that.

Bickering, and fighting, I mean.

...But how long is that, when you have an eternity before you?

"...Are you okay, Tewi?" The princess picked up on my gaze, the observant girl that she is.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave her the smile she expected from a fine person.

Still, I'm glad that they have found peace. I'm sure Eirin's having a fit, with that slightly scary face she's put on, but it's for the best. After being alone for so long, with nothing but eachother, they now haveeachother in more ways than if they rip a limb off. From bitter enemies, to lovers. If I were the romantic type, I'd probably think something more fitting up, but I'm not, and so I won't. Maybe I'll give them a bit of luck, as I'm sure they'll need it...

* * *

And so breakfast went over rather normally. Well, when one considers who's involved. For anyone else, it would be quite the flop.

Eirin never touched her meal, and instead gave a creepy smile the whole time, while thinking about more and more horrible things that could come of this union.

Reisen was full of paranoia towards the meal, thanks to the resident prankster, and being in general a rather paranoid person.

Tewi was probably the one to _truely _enjoy the eggs, as she would be the easy-going type, who really doesn't care about problems that aren't hers.

Kaguya had her hair set on fire by the end of the meal, due to snuggle against Mokou.

And then, once her embarrassment hit a peak, she lit up like a bon fire, setting Kaguya a-blaze.

Though, she was easily forgiven by the lunarian princess, as being set on fire had given her a source of... unique entertainment.

Lunarians are very strange.


	4. Disturbing to many

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Been... well, a while since I last updated this.

Y/N: I wonder why that might be?

A/N: ...I suppose I just haven't been in the mood for it.

Y/N: Or you've been lazy~

A/N: ...Okay, maybe a little.

Y/N: Just a little? It has been _quite _some time, I shall have you know.

A/N: ...How long is quite some time.

Y/N: _Quite _some time, not quite some time. The _is _a difference~

A/N: Right. So how long is _quite _some time?

Y/N: Eight to nine months.

A/N: W-what?! _Really_?!

Y/N: Indeed. You have left some fans hanging for quite some time.

A/N: _Quite _some time.

Y/N: ...Cute. Anywho, I suppose that you being here means that you plan to...?

A/N: Plan to what?

Y/N: You're supposed to finish that.

A/N: I see...

Y/N: ...That you plan to continue the story.

A/N: Ohh! That makes sense. Yes, I do! Let's get on with doing that! On with the show!

A/N2: Also, this may be the last chapter. Just a heads up. As I said before, chapter 2 was the initial ending point.

A/N3: Turns out it isn't! Second to last, most likely.

* * *

Night, Eientei, Mokou's PoV:

Letting out an unlady-like belch from the meal I just consumed, I dabbed at my mouth with a hanker chief like a lady should in a rather odd combination. Part of me was so used to being alone in the woods that such things as passing gas had become common place for me, but I still knew to wipe my mouth in a proper way.

From across the table, the doctor looked at me with disdain, the lunar rabbit sighed, and the single important earth rabbit chuckled a bit at the happening, earning her a look from the doctor. Jumping in place at the look, Tewi began to give me an over exaggerated look much like Eirin's, much to the pleasure of the woman of similar hair color to my own. Of course, she likely thought that I wouldn't notice the pleased look on her face at the rabbit joining in, but I did.

Looking to my side, the bi- _my love _was giggling a bit at the antics, a hand held over her still burned mouth as she did. Always the lady, even when laughing at the expense of others.

From when Kaguya had made me blush a little too hotly, she had ended up burning herself all over. While we do heal from anything, flame seems to be the hardest to heal from, what with it cauterizing the wounds it makes. As such, she was currently quite bald, and looking a tad crispy. Damned hair loves to burn, doesn't it? It's actually a bit funny to watch Kaguya run around bald as my flame engulf her.

As I chuckled darkly at the memories, everyone continued to eat and work on finishing their food. You see, I eat rather quickly out of habit, so I was the first to finish.

As the meal went on, I watched as Kaguya's skin began to grow silky and smooth once more, and her hair began to slowly grow back to its original length, looking nigh reflective in its sheen. While my manners could use work, I knew that I should at least wait for everyone to finish, or at least untill the head of the table was done. Which, seeing as she ate at a snail's pace, it was pretty much the same thing.

As she picked at her meal, the princess beside me asked, "So, Mokou, how has your day been?"

Raising a confused eyebrow, I asked, "Uhh... Wouldn't you know? I mean, I only really left your side when you started running about and screaming your head off..."

Having a sudden sense of realization light up across her face, the princess began to blush. "Was I truly...? I thought I had gotten used to such silly things by now... After all, I have been set on fire quite enough times to have grown used to the _pain_. Not to mention the feeling of my robes rubbing over the raw, burned flesh as I heal. Small blessing that my firerat robe is to my modesty, but it is a tad uncomfortable when my body has recently been engulfed in flame and is as such still healing. Not to mention the blisters and such that such a coupling of raw flesh and fabric produces, or the rare occasion that my skin begins to heal in a way that they nearly become one in the same, and I am forced to skin myself to return to status quo. So much blood, when I do that."

My jaw hung a little at the things I heard leave such a dainty little mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tewi and Reisen begin to grow uncomfortable. Pinching her brow, the doctor said, "Princess, you're making people uncomfortable again." Again? This is _common_?

Eyes widening in surprise, the princess replied, "Ohh dear, was I? My deepest apologies, everyone. I must have gone off on a bit of a tangent..."

The rest of the meal continued in silence, Kaguya and Eiren both eating at the same rate as before, but the rabbits both slowing down a bit. You would think a doctor's assistant would be less squeamish, and that living as long as I'm sure she has that the white rabbit would be used to seeing gore over the years... Not to mention that they have both stumbled upon our fights from time to time.

When everyone was excused from the table, the princess proceeded to drag me away from the table with strength few would imagine such a dainty girl to possess. Of course, when she caved your skull in with a large rock at one point, you get used to that pretty easily.

When she finally had me where she wanted me, she stopped so suddenly that I nearly fell flat on my face. As I was righting myself, Kaguya asked with a bit of a predatory smile, "So, shall we have some after dinner fun?"

At the sudden question, my face and body lit up like a flame, in part because they lit themselves on fire. In part because that was a bit of a sudden thing to ask of me. What sort of girl does she take me for?!

Taking my flames as a confirmation, she began to smirk. "So, shall we bring each other to our ends over and over again and again? That is always a fun thing to do after dinner..."

If not for my flames boiling it away into a red steam, the girl before me might have seen blood dribble from my nostrils at the thought. Not bothering to hold my already healed nose, I asked, "I- I thought we'd at least hold off on that till the wedding!"

Grinning a bit, the immortal princess before me asked, "Whaat? That's way too long to wait! I want it _now_! I'd get bored going too long without it, you know..."

...Just what sort of girl _is _Kaguya? My blush got brighter, causing the flames to grow brighter and a bit blue. "...I don't know, Kaguya..."

Chuckling darkly, the girl asked, "Kaguya? Don't you mean 'Bitch'? That is what you so love calling me, isn't it?" Smirking, she added, "What are you, chicken?"

This time the flame grew further not out of embarrassment, but out of anger. Chicken? I'm no chicken! "Fine! So be it! We'll do what you want!"

Making that bitchy little laugh of hers, the bitch replied, "Then defend yourself, dear!"

It wasn't untill she pulled out the branch of Mt. Hourai that I realize that she didn't mean sex, and instead a battle to the death. And so a battle to the death began, but my heart just wasn't it in it for obvious reason-I never expected to end up in such fights again, honestly.

By the end, I had a few holes carved into myself from the attacks sent out by the various treasures, while Kaguya only had first degree burns for a change. From one of the holes spilled my intestines, which dragged in the dirt painfully.

We came to a truce not by actual words, but the act of both of us falling down on each other in exhaustion. Instead of a bitch-roast from my landing on top of her, as was the usual, I instead let my flames end as I pinned her to the ground with my weight.

As I lay atop her, I felt her arms wrap around my waist. At the surprising embrace, I lifted my body up a little as if I were doing a girly little push-up over top of her and held it. As I looked down at her, I saw the most satisfied of smiles on her face. "...You held back, but that was fun."

In response I blushed a little, bringing my temperature up enough that the hand on my back began to sizzle. At this she merely tightened her embrace, her remaining strength enough to bring me down lips first on those plump lips of hers in a literally sizzling kiss. Our eyes both widened a bit at this, as the flesh began to stick together and pop from the heat, her lips burning to my skin as we kissed. However, surprisingly, her surprise soon faded, and she returned the kiss. As we kissed, the smell of burning flesh filled the air, and I soon lost myself to the soft, charred lips of the princess.

Then an arrow impacted with the side of my head, sending me tumbling.


	5. It ends with a bang

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Now _this _should be the end!

Y/N: Are you so sure? You thought that Kogasa's story would end at 10 chapters after all~

A/N: Yes, but this story only has a day to work with. One way or another, it will end soon.

Y/N: You say soon, but you also say this chapter~ Which is it, hmm?

A/N: ...I'll get back to you on that.

Y/N: Maybe, maybe not. Typically you don't, and instead we talk about other things the next chapter. Like clockwork, it is~

A/N: ...I suppose you might have a point there.

Y/N: Don't I always?

A/N: Point.

Y/N: Ufufu... I do try to always make sense, in a sense.

A/N: And to be confusing. Don't forget that. But yes, I suppose you _do_ typically make sense in some way or another.

Y/N: Indeed, I do~

A/N: Well, with that out of the way, how about we get on with the show?

* * *

Midnight, Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Eiren's PoV:

I looked upon my prey as she failed to snap off the end of the arrow, having trouble with my fully metal arrows. They take incredible force to effectively use, but they are still rather impressive.

And so, I watched as the arrow began to beep, and Mokou's eyes widened. At this, she distanced herself from the princess in a single leap.

3. The arrow's beeping increased to twice per second, signifying that it would soon detonate. I merely watched this happening with a curious eye, and I had these arrows crafted to resist flame. They are meant to take down Mokou, should she ever become an issue. Non-permanent, of course. My elixir will see to that.

Within her hand erupted a hotter flame than her usual, taking on a white appearance.

2. Of course, it was meant to at least slow the regeneration by way of scattering her about. From my spot atop one of the shorter bamboo shoots, I continued to watch how her last few seconds would be spent as the beeping increased to four times a second.

The flame was hot enough to burn even her own skin, burning away the flesh of her hand, leaving behind naught but bone.

1. This shall be interesting, indeed. I began to grin a bit sadistically as the arrow should stand up to the fire being put to it. As the arrow stood in her head, the beeping beeping quickly grew to ten times a second, glowing a bright red as it did.

As I watched with a satisfied smile, Mokou pushed the flame against her scalp, instantly burning away the hair and flesh of the local area, which was soon followed by the melting of the explosive arrow-head.

I gave a little pout at the happening, and began to mutter to myself, "Tch... That shouldn't have been able to happen, going by my estimates. ...Then again, I have never seen her use flames strong enough to burn her. Tests are needed." I drew another three arrows from my quiver, notched them, and drew them back while Mokou was unaware of where I was still. She was too busy looking at her level, instead of realizing that I was above her.

As I unleashed three times more hell upon her than before, her eyes widened at the the sound of the quiet twang, and she dived to the side. However, she was 2/3rds too late, as one arrow impacted her in the back, and another just below her rear.

As the beeping began, she was already prepared to melt them, melting the two that were in her by the time the third had reached five beeps per second. Eyes widening once more, she dived out of the way of the highly explosive arrow, which exploded almost exactly a second later, leaving behind quite the crater.

When finally she looked to me with a scowl, I returned her look with a smile. "I cannot allow you to force yourself upon the princess, Mokou. You may soon wed, but that doesn't mean I will allow you such a thing." I drew another arrow, and repeated the motions of readying it all in the blink of an eye.

Bellow me, Mokou panted heavily. Perhaps the flames as they were were simply too draining to use in a regular fight. No matter. I shall simply take advantage of that exhaustion.

Just as she finally blinked, I unleashed my arrow, which struck true in her heart, sending her to the ground. As she lay motionless, the arrow began to beep more and more, but just as I thought she was about to explode, her whole body took on those white flames, burning away the skin, muscle, and much of her hair that didn't have charms on it. The grass she was laying in was instantly vaporized so hot were the flames, and the still clothed skeleton got up from the ground, looking up at me in... well, nothing. Lack of a face does disable such things.

The woman of bone and fire continued to simply stand there, not even bothering to fight back. This merely irritated me. Was this... this _human_ so sure of herself that she wouldn't attack back? I notched another arrow, and let it fly at her, but it vaporized before it could reach her.

I tried again, and again, but none of my arrows would work. What is she playing at?!

And then I felt something hit me over the back of the head, and I blacked out.

Mokou's PoV:

Freakin' finally! My entire body in pain, I shouted to the one who now held the unconscious archer, "Took ya long enough, Kaguya!" My voice hurt to make use of, and I wasn't even sure how I managed to say anything at all.

I let my flames disperse, leaving me looking like a shambling undead monster of some sort, even if I was still wearing my clothes that were quite fireproof thanks to the seals. My future wife floated down with a sigh, and stated, "I had... hoped that she would stop, in all honesty." The woman in her arms had a nice little lump on her head, and the stone bowl floated behind the woman who had used it as a blunt weapon was thankfully free of blood.

I tried to speak again, but no words came out, and my jaw merely snapped open and closed repeatedly. ...Guess I need the fire to speak right now. Never really tried to speak after being burned to bones. Summoning up a bit of red fire upon my throat and head, I asked, "Iss... sssheee... gong... beee... ohhkaay...?" My voice came out like I was dying - which I suppose I should very well be long dead already, huh? Being just bones is a bit surreal, really... How the hells can I even see right now? Heck, or stay together? Wondering this, I looked down at my hand, and saw that my muscle and such had ever so slightly regenerated.

Getting an idea, I decided to upgrade the flames to blue, in preparation for the next time I'd speak. Laughing awkwardly, Kaguya replied, "Of course. The three of us are immortal. ...Although, I don't suppose you know that, do you?" Taking the shake of my head as a no, she offered, "Well, after the two of us were banished from the lunar capital, she decided that she should look after me for the rest of my life. Knowing that that would be impossible as she was, she too took the medicine. Now, how about we head home? You can heal when we arrive." Smiling with her still burned mouth, she carried the doctor like a bride towards Eientei.

Not wanting to try walking, I simply floated after her. As we went, she asked, "I guess if you had known, you wouldn't have held back on her, would you have?"

At this, I shook my head. "I'm no killer, Kaguya." Noticing her give me an odd look, I quickly added, "I'm serious. You were - _are_ unique. Fire's a pretty lethal weapon, so I couldn't really fight back at all. " I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as we made our way home. Only time I use fire on those that aren't Kaguya is when I'm not in a very good mood, and even then I still go easy on them.

Closing her eyes, Kaguya swiftly gave my skeletal cheek a kiss, avoiding any particular damage to herself. If I had cheeks, I would be blushing. "H-hey, watch it... You might burn her if you aren't careful..."

My concern for my assailant only made Kaguya smile a bit as we made our way the rest of the way back.


End file.
